1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for an organic electronic device having a novel structure, an organic electronic device including the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device refers to a device that can induce the flow of electric charge between an electrode and an organic material using holes and/or electrons. The organic electronic device is a type of electronic device used as a current source since excitons formed in an organic material layer are separated into electrons and holes by means of photons flowing into the device from an external light source according to its operation principle, and the separated electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes; or a type of electronic device which is driven by electrons and holes which are injected into an organic material by applying a voltage or electric current to two or more electrodes. Examples of an organic electronic device include an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum or organic transistor, etc.
The OLED refers to a spontaneously light emitting device using electroluminescence in which light emits when an electric current flows in a light-emissive organic compound. The OLED has attracted much attention as a next-generation material in various fields such as displaying or lighting since the OLED has advantages in that it has excellent thermal stability and low drive voltage.